The Hermosa Guitarist
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: Kalina is considered a tejano princesa but she's just a regular girl who is very talented and wants nothing more to have a happily ever after with her prince charming and be able to share her heritage with her friends, Vivian gets jealous and destroys her precious guitarra made by her bisabuelo, papi, and her abuelo but in the end she made up for her past mistake


Hermosa Guitarist

By Raven WormWood

For as long as anyone could remember especially at school people could hear the sound of a beautiful guitar playing and a voice accompanying it, however no one could tell who was behind it, whenever they tried to catch the voice it disappeared, the girl behind the mystery had long brown hair which was braided and put in a bun, hazel eyes, and was someone who was a bit of anti-social, a guy heard her one day and wanted to know who she was. The girl's name was Kalina Rodrigues-Miller a Tejano beauty according to her friends, she had a the most fantastic displays for their cultural festivals, most people wanted to hear her sing but she declined, she didn't want the attention because of the harlot of the school, she'd made horrible comments about her culture, poked fun at her clothes, and whenever she had a crush on a cute guy she grabbed them first before she could get a chance to know them, that's why Kalina went silent and more importantly she felt powerless sometimes, whenever she was feeling upset she picked up her guitar her familia made for her and sang one of her favorite songs, after performing she put up her guitar in its case and took it back to her music locker, she locked it tightly and made sure nothing happened to her beloved guitar, after leaving the music room she had a bad feeling her precious heirloom from her familia was going to either disappear or someone will destroy everything her bisabuelo, abuelo, and papi worked so long on it, the guy who had looked for her showed up outside the music room, "Excuse me are you Kalina?" He asked, Kalina couldn't speak she just nodded, he introduced himself as Yami Muto, he had been looking for her for a while and was happy to find her, she told Yami about her Tejano heritage along with her father's heritage as well, "I'm nervous about my guitarra it was a gift from my bisabuelo, abuelo, and my papi who taught me how to play, I know Vivian hates my heritage and I'm afraid to perform anything because of her." She told him, Yami understood and sympathized with Kalina, he heard a lot of complaints about Vivian and since his father was friends with the school principal he decided to take action, as Vivian heard about that she got mad at Kalina and plotted to get revenge on her.

In the following week, Yami and Kalina's school was going to host a culture talent show debuting some students' cultural talents or other types of talents, Kalina was excited she learned a new song from her papi and she wanted to perform it, she went to her music locker and saw her beautiful guitarra, she took it out and set up at her usual spot, she was performing "La Llorna" and began to sing it, "¡Ay! De mi llorona, Llorona de azul celeste, ¡Ay de mi!, llorona, Llorona de azul celeste, Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, No dejaré de quererte, No dejaré de quererte, Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, A ver si te divisaba, Me subi al pino más alto, llorona, A ver si te divisaba, Como el pino era tierno, llorona, Al verme llorar lloraba, Como el pino era tierno, llorona, Al verme llorar lloraba, La pena y la que no es pena, llorona, Todo es pena para mí,La pena y la que no es pena, llorona, Todo es pena para mí, Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona, Hoy lloro porque te ví, Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona, Hoy lloro porque te ví!" She sang and strummed her guitar, as she was done with her rehearsal, Yami was impressed how beautifully she sang, his heart beat fast and he applauded, "That was beautiful my Tejano rose." He said, Kalina blushed and saw Yami, she admitted she was falling in love with him and she wanted to tell him, "Gracias Yami, I think I'm falling in love with you." She told him, Yami told her he felt the same way and made sure to give her a bouquet of marigolds at the end of her performance, as she continued to practice at home, her Papi smiled at her hard work, "hija you're doing excelente with the song, I'm very proud of you." He told her, Kalina smiled and teared up a little, she put down her guitarra and hugged her Papi, "Gracias Papi I just hope I can perform and not get too nervous." She told him, Her Papi assured her that everything will be alright, at the cultural talent show Kalina was putting her make-up and looked at herself in the mirror, "You look beautiful Kalina." Yami told her, Kalina blushed and got her guitarra, she waited to be called to the stage and felt a little nervous, "Now Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our Tejano Princesa Kalina Rodrigues!" Seto announced, the crowd cheered because Vivan's was really overly dramatic, as she came on stage in her beautiful dress the audience smiled and encouraged her, she strummed her guitarra and sang her song "La Llorna" after her beautiful performance that drove some people to tears including her familia, the audience exploded with applause and standing ovation, she curtsied to the crowd and left the stage, she smiled to herself as she got to her dressing room, she waited to see who won best culture talent showcase, as everyone came on stage including Vivian who smiled smugly at the other performances it was time, "I hope everyone enjoyed tonight's festivities and performances, because we have the results of our winner, and the winner is…Kalina Rodrigues with her performance of "La Llorna"!" Seto announced, other students got second and third place, Vivian didn't receive a place because her performance was something that made people feel uncomfortable, Kalina teared up as she received her prize which was given to her by Yami who kissed her in front of the student body, this made Vivian seethe in anger and vowed revenge.

After the culture talent showcase, Kalina's popularity increased which was a good thing and a little bad thing she just wanted to be herself again, so when she went to get her guitarra out of her music locker she screamed at the destruction, someone came in and destroyed it to bits except for the hand painted flowers, Yami. Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Tea ran to the locker room in the music hall to see Kalina sobbing over her precious guitarra and a note was left, Seto analyzed the handwriting and the wording of the note while the others were giving her comfort, "Who would do something so cruel Yami?" Yugi asked, Yami couldn't answer especially when the security footage that his cousin dug up said it all, Kalina just took her damaged guitarra pieces and decided to go home, Yami told the teachers what happened and they were shocked, disgusted, and very ashamed that a student would destroy someone's property and leave an awful note then took Kalina home, in the back Vivian smirked at her work, she finally shut down the Tejano princesa and decided to brag about it on her blog, what she didn't know that Mokuba Seto's younger brother and one of the heads of his personal security were looking into her and the security footage from the music hall locker room and beyond, once Yami took Kalina home her mother was surprised to see her looking upset, "Mija what are you doing home so early?" She asked gently, Yami explained what happened on her behalf and assured her that he would stay with her, her mother was very grateful and got some drinks made, Kalina just went upstairs to her room and cuddle with her favorite plush a pokemon Eevee build a bear who she named after her favorite TV character, Yami saw her in her lounge watching her favorite show and sat next to her, "Kalina I'm so sorry about your guitar I know you loved playing it because of your amazing family, my cousin is on the case right now." He assured her, Kalina smiled a little but she was worried about her papi and what he was going to say or do when she shows him, it was close to dinner time and her family waited until her papi came home from work, Kalina told him what happened to her guitarra as she cried, her papi called her abuelo up and told him what happened, her grandparents came over and met Yami as well. Eventually Yami told them what he thinks happened and suggested they talk to the headmaster and Vivian's parents, they agreed and kept Kalina home.

The following day, Vivian came in looking pleased with what she had done, everyone else though looked at her with disgust, they gave her hard glares and ignored her, she grew upset and just went to her classes, Yami and his friends were in the senior lounge which they had permission to use for about an hour, "So it was Vivian?" Joey asked for confirmation, his boyfriend nodded, he produced the evidence he dug up thanks to Mokuba, everyone was shocked and really upset, the phone to the lounge rang which was rare, Seto answered it, "Senior Lounge Seto Kaiba speaking." He said as the greeting, the secretary told him that their presence was needed in Headmaster Sarahan's office immediately, after receiving the message he relayed it to everyone else, they went along with his evidence, in the headmaster's office there were Vivian's parents, Kalina's parents along with their attorney and Kalina who was still feeling really depressed, "It has come to my attention that ms. Wong had issues with Kalina mostly for personal reasons, but in her personal reasons she has made some remarks that were racist, rude, and more importantly very disrespectful, we have witnesses that back-up that claim, and from Mr. Kaiba we have evidence that she went into our school's music room locker room with a small pair of cutters, and went into Kalina's locker and took out her guitar then proceeded to destroy it. I have to say this is by far the most horrendous act of hate against a student I have ever seen, Mr. &Mrs. Wong I have no choice but to call the police and have them press charges, to Kalina and her family I am so sorry you had to go through with this." Headmaster Sarahan told everyone in the room, Kalina took a deep breath and agreed, Vivian was called and everyone glared at what happened, she saw what Seto had on his laptop it was evidence proving she destroyed something precious to Kalina and her familia, she immediately threw a fit blaming her for everything, Mr. Wong threw his heavy book on the floor causing everyone to jump, "Vivian that is enough! Your mother and I are severely disappointed in you after what we heard about what you have done. I think its best you take responsibility we can't interfere." He said, her mother agreed as Kalina had something to say, "Vivian what you have done was the most vile thing I have ever seen, you're despicable, cruel, vain, and extremely prejudice of my heritage just because people like me. I agree with my parents you deserve punishment and I'm gonna let my attorney handle it." She said while holding in her anger, with one swift move she walked up to Vivian and slapped her hard, no one disagreed that it was a little revenge, after that she just went out of the office, Yami and the others followed her outside ignoring Vivian's attempt to apologize, once after going to the senior lounge she broke down in tears, Yami held her close to him and began to comfort her, "I'm sorry for breaking down it's just that I was so sick and tired of her putting my heritage down claiming hers was always than mine but she never gave me a chance." She said breathing a little heavily, no one cared she did what she had to do and it was okay, the only thing that mattered to everyone is was Kalina's happiness.

A month went by, soon it was time for one of Kalina's favorite holiday, she brought her offrenda to school for the event, and it was dia de los Muertos and she focused on her grandparents from her papi's side, she wished she had her guitarra back and sing but it was going to be different without it, Yami smiled as she let everyone see her offrenda, Vivian was suspended from school then and no one made them feel bad, "It's different isn't it?" He asked her, Kalina nodded and felt really sad, she took out a picture when she first got her precious gift from her family, she really missed her guitarra and nothing could change, she was done with her display and walked to the lounge, Yami sighed and seethed that Vivian stooped so low, after some suspension Vivian came back, "She's back!" Someone yelled, students panicked and just went to class to avoid her, thanks to what happened with Kalina most people saw her as a drama queen, she sighed as she already felt guilty about what happened, after her community service she formally apologized to Kalina's family and asked them for a favor, her papi and abuelo agreed and hoped it was going to make Vivian change who she was, so when she went to school she needed to talk to Kalina, "Look I know what everyone thinks of me but I don't care, I have a surprise for Kalina so if anyone sees her let me know okay please." She said sincerely. Yugi nodded and left for class, sometimes when Kalina was alone she enjoyed having the lounge to herself, she got her assignments done and just listened to her music, eventually after singing someone clapped at her performance, "You're really good." Vivian said with a genuine smile, Kalina felt a little nervous, "Uh thank you. Sorry just seeing you here is making me feel a little nervous." She replied, Vivian understood and apologized for what she did with no tears or fakeness in her voice, Kalina took a deep breath remembering her favorite saying, "_Have Courage and be kind.", _"I forgive you." She said, with that Vivian asked for her special guests to come out, "Papi? Abuelo? What are you doing here?" She asked, they explained how Vivian came up to them and asked if we could remake her guitarra and when they showed her Kalina cried with happiness, her guitarra was back and sounded more beautiful than before, she thanked everyone and began to play for her Dia de los Muertos celebration concert, after opening with "La Llorna" she took time to dedicate the next song to her grandparents, she strummed her guitarra and began to sing, "_These were abuela's favorite, hope she looks down and savors them, to cook with her was always so much fun, for abuelo fresh cut marigolds, a bowl of our favorite candy nice and cold, if he were here we'd fight for the last one, it's been so long since I've seen them, since Papi sang their favorite song, or we'd talk through the day, when they called me their Kalinita, I would know in my heart, I would know they were my shining light, I hope I made them proud, as their nieta as a person, hope I made them proud, and be all they would have wanted me to be, I often yearned for their advice, on when to go or stop and think twice, it's hard to know when you're just seventeen, I'm being tested and don't know how, wish they could guide me here and now to help me graduate, it's been so long since I've seen them, since papi sang their favorite song, or we'd talk through the day, when they called me their Kalinita, I would know in my heart, I would know they were my shining light, I hope I made them proud, as their nieta as a person, hope I made them proud and be all they would have wanted me to be, as their nieta as a person I hope I made them proud." _She sang and got a standing ovation.

The audience went crazy, even Vivian who had tears in her eyes, after her performance, she gave her a big hug and flowers, she nudged Yami closer to her as he gave her a kiss, they headed to the graveyard of their loved ones and decorated them, Yami smiled at his girlfriend and decided to officially ask her, he took out his ring box and asked if he could talk to her alone, as they did under the moonlight he got on both knees and opened his ring box, "Kalina will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, Kalina said yes and wore the ring proudly, after celebrating her pre-engagement to Yami, Kalina was very happy to have someone by her side, she admired her ring as it glistened in the sunlight, she sketched a beautiful dia de los muertos dress with a simple veil and roses, she smiled at the sketch and took it home, since the holiday was still being celebrated she decided to create the design herself, Yami and the others were talking when Vivian came up with an idea, "A boyfriend and girlfriend marriage ceremony?" Yami asked, Vivian nodded and thought it was going to be fun, "Alright then let's plan it and surprise her." Yami told everyone, so everyone went to a little church near the graveyard and got it decorated, after getting everything ready, Kalina showed up wearing some make-up and saw a beautiful decorated church, "This is beautiful!" She said, at the end wearing the traditional face paint for the ceremony was Yami, she immediately knew what was going on and got in her position, Tea and Vivian walked down first followed by Kalina, she looked beautiful and smiled as she took Yami's hand, as the opening prayers' were said, they recited their vows and the priest asked Kalina, "Kalina do you take Yami to be your lawfully wedded boyfriend to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Kalina replied, "Yes I do with all of my love." She put the ring on Yami's finger as the priest asked him, "Yami do you take Kalina to be your lawfully wedded girlfriend to have and to hold, as long as both of you shall live?" and he told us, "Yes I do because she's my world and my beautiful light." Kalina sniffed at his words and put the ring on her finger, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you as Boyfriend and Girlfriend for life you may kiss your bride." So Yami and Kalina kissed as their friends applauded and wished the couple good luck for the rest of the school year, which they did until they decided to get married in the future.

The End


End file.
